Tahno's Return
by TheGirlThat'sDeadByMonday
Summary: Tahno returns and has some shocking news for Tenzin. When he came to get his bending back. He never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Tahno climbed the mountain to Avatar Korra's small house where she was now staying with Tenzi, and his family. From the stories he had heard, he was sure that Korra would give him his bending back.  
When he reached the top, he was greeted by a small fire ferret. Pabu. That was a good sign. Then, He saw Korra sitting wither ex-teammates. "Avatar! Avatar!" He ran toward the small group. Bolin jumped to his feet, Mako right behind him. "What are you doing here?" Korra stood back slightly. She looked at him oddly, like she forgot who he was.  
"It's me. Tahno. I know I don't deserve mercy, but I was really hoping you could maybe give me my bending back. Please Avatar"  
The, Korra's small lips spread into a big smile. "Of course, Tahno"

Was she agreeing to give him his bending back or just remembering him? Beforehe could ask which one, A girl came running out of the little house. Tahno believed it was one of Tenzin's children. She looked to be about ten. Tahno looked at her intensly. She was gorgeous. "Tahno, do you want your bending back or not?"  
He nodded, Still looking at the little girl. "Who's she?"  
"Jinora"  
Korra place her hand on his forehead, right where Amon had. He shivered slightly, then closed his eyes. In a matter of moments, he felt his bending return to him. He smiled as she removed her hand. "There"  
"Thank you, so much, truly." Korra simply nodded.  
"May I talk to Tenzin for a moment?" Tahno asked. Korra nodded, pointing to the house "In there"

He made hisway to the doorway. Tenzin was sitting at the small table, with his wife, and newborn. "Tenzin?"

He stood up, extending his hand to him. Tahno took it. "May we talk?"

Tenzin looked at him strangely, but nodded and lead him into his study.

"Have you heard of one of the new laws?" He asked as soon as the door closed.  
"No, I've heard rumors, but I didn't believe they had came into effect."

"One has. Imprinting. I would like to imprint on Jinora"

Tahno spun on his heels, leaving a shocked Tenzin in the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Tahno hadn't meant to be cruel about the situation. He just wanted to get out before Tenzin had the change to kill him.

Tenzin flung himself out of the study, towards Tahno. "What do you mean!?" She is only ten years old, Tahno! How could you even think like that!?"  
"Sir, I do not plan to be with a ten year old. I just want to know that when she is of age, that I can have her. I do not what this to go by without even saying I tired."  
Tenzin had the same angry look on his face the day that Amon had attacked the bending arena. Slowly, He started to back away. "I will gladly talk to Jinora about it. I am sure that she will not be that upset."  
"No! You listen to me, Tahno! Jinora is my daughter! I will do whagt I believe is best for her, and this imprinting will not take place!"  
Tahno stared at Tenzin. He had much respect for him, but he believed that he was over reacting with far to much agrression. "Tenzin, please."  
"I wonder what the avatar will think of this! Korra! Come here! Now!"  
Korra appeared within an instant. Mako and Bolin right behind her. "Yes, Tenzin?"  
"Korra, dear, Have you heard of any new law about imprinting on a child?"  
Korra wrinkled her nose. "No. I haven't went back to Republic City yet, so I would not be aware of any new laws. I myself, think imprinting is sick."  
Tenzin looked coldly at Tahno. "It seems that Tahno does not. He has imprinted on Jinora."  
The avatar was in his face within a second. "Excuse me!? Jinora is only a little girl! Are you sick?! Insane?! What is wrong with you!? Korra slammed into him. Earth bending. "You are sick, Tahno! I will kill you before I let you have Jinora!"  
"Avatar! Please hear what I have to say about the situation!"  
Mako walked over to them, He looked for a minute, like he didn't know if he wanted to help Tahno, but then, He pulled Korra back. "Stop it, everyone!" Mako yelled. "Has anyone ever thought to ask Jinora what she would think of being imprinted on?!"  
"I do not want her to know about this, because it will not take place in my life time!"  
"Daddy"  
Tenzin flung himself around, to face his daughter. "Jinora!" He scooped her up in his arms. He hadn't held her in so long, and now, she felt like a baby again.  
"Tahno, please don't imprint on her. She's just a child.  
"Imprint? I read about that in a book."  
Korra pushed her hair out of her face. "And what do you think of it?"  
Jinora looked at the small crowd. "I think it's so romantic, but I don't want Tahno to imprint on me. I want Bolin too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin and Tahno both looked at Jinora. Was she being serious?  
"Tahno is great, and all, but I just think Bolin and I connect more."  
"Jinora, please, Stop talkinf such nonsense!" Tenzin looked at his daughter with such angry that Jinora wanted to shrink away to the darkest corner. "You are ten years old. They are seventeen. You will not be with either of these boys!"  
"Daddy, Stop. I'm not planning to be with them right now. Imprinting is a sweet idea, and I would ove for Bolin to imprint on me. I love him."  
"You don't know anything about love child!" Jinora ran away from her dad, away from the guy that was probably going to end up being her husband. Tahno had always been so crude. She didn't know if she could possibly love him. She had always loved the idea of imprinting though. Bolin certainly didn't plan to imprint on her. He loved his own brother's girlfriend!

Tahno watched Jinora pase back and fourth on the ledge. "Jinora..."  
She jumped. "Oh. Hi Tahno."  
"I'd like to talk to you if you don not mind."  
Jinora nodded. She had to at least hear him out.  
"Okay. I know in the past, I wasn't a very kind person, but when Amon took my bending I started to realize lot of things. Like the importance of life, and friendship, and love. Now, I'm not saying I love you right now. You're only a child, but I'm very intrested in you. So I have an idea."  
"You weren't kind. I always believe people can change thought, Tahno. I guess, I could listen to you, at least."  
"Well, Maybe I am the person for you. I haven't spent time together ever, and I really believe we could get alone. So maybe, for the time being, we could spend time together and then you could make up your mind about me. If you don't love me, or even feel interested, I will leave, and never bother you and your family again."  
Jinora didn't know. It sounded almost to good to be true. I mean it was Tahno, but then again, I suppose having your bending taken from you and being knocked down to size could change a person.  
"I can never be Bolin though"  
Jinora nodded at the thought. "I know that Tahno. I will give you a chance. I'm not promising anything, so please don't expect me to fall in love or anything. I'm ten years old."  
Tahno nodded. "Let's go then."  
Jinora walked past Tahno, and when she got back to the small hilltop house, where her father and Korra were waiting for her. "Jinora, you will not be with Tahno. I don't know if I should even allow you to leave your room!" Tenzin grabbed her, pulling her towards the house. "Stop it, Dad! You couldn't stop it even if you wanted too. It's a law!"  
"I can and I will!"  
Korra looked so sad. "Jinora, you're like my little sister and I don't want to see you hurt by this. Tahno is much older than you and he may have changed, but as far as I know, he is not a very nice person. Please stop all this nonsense."  
"I can make up my own mind about how I feel about Tahno!"  
With that, Jinora ran into her little room, slamming the door. Tenzin looked at Korra with worry as the lock clicked shut.

Korra swungthe front door open. She ran with full speed at Tahno. He was knocked to the ground. "I hate you! You're sick! Nasty! I will kill you, Tahno! If it's the last thing I do!" She hit him with water, rocks, and air that a hurricane would be jealous off. Tahno couldn't even get up to take a shot back.  
His ears wouldn't stop ringing. Tahno screamed out in pain as he heard and felt his arm bone shatter. "Kor-" He started, but she wouldn't let him get it in. She would kill him!  
Suddenly, a burst of wind hit her from behind, hard. She spun around. Who had done that?! She hissed as her vision came back into focus. Jinora stood there.


End file.
